


How About A Kiss?

by Bandshe



Series: Persona 5 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	How About A Kiss?

“I like to think that I’d know when a beautiful girl is throwing herself at me”, he said with such confidence that it made everyone around you two laugh. Everyone knew you liked him, well, everyone but him. But maybe he just didn’t think you were beautiful enough, oh the wonders of self esteem, or the lack thereof.

“Really, Ryuji?” Ren laughed. “I really don’t see you being that particularly observant.” 

“Hey, I’m irresistible and you all know it. I have awesome muscles, and I’m totally the rebellious type that girls dig. Isn’t that right?” he looked at you and you turned away hoping he didn’t see you blush.

“Um, I guess”, you responded meekly. 

Ren put his arm around you in hopes he’d relieve your embarrassment. “Ryuji, I think she has better taste in men than that.” He looked back at you, your frown more pronounced than you intended it to be. “Let me deflate his ego a bit.”

“Tsk” you swatted his arm away and ran up to Ryuji. “Hey do you want to hang out later?”

“Aren’t we hanging out right now?” he looked at you as if you were the dumb one.

“No, I mean just us two. You said you got a new game and I just want to see if you’re as good as you say.”

“He’s not.” Ren laughed.

You looked back at him angrily. You couldn’t believe that he interfered like that. He was supposed to help you attain the great Ryuji Sakamoto, not put up hurdles that you couldn’t jump over.

“I think she should see for herself.” Ann interjected. "Maybe if he loses he will finally give them up and get a real job like the rest of us."

“Hey, how about I challenge you all to a game?” he turned around and points at you and the rest of the group.

“Not interested.” Ann quickly declined his offer. "I have adult things to do."

“Fine by me, I would’ve beat you anyways.”

“Don’t look at me, I’m headed to Leblanc.” Ren raised his hands. “Are you afraid of being alone with her?” Ren teased.

“No.” Ryuji pursed his lips. “It’s just I think she would rather spend her time with someone like Futaba.”

“I accept your challenge, Sakamoto”, there was no other way you’d get him to be alone with you at that point.

“Fine, you losers can go and I’ll take her with me. I hope you don't mind losing to the great Ryuji Sakamoto," he smiled at you as he grabbed onto your arm and pulled you away from the rest of the group.

“It’s good to know that you haven’t grown up at all since high school” Ann blurted out.

“Growing up is for losers,” Ryuji laughed.

“Good luck,” Ren and Ann shouted.

“I don’t need any,” Ryuji shouted back.

“We weren’t talking to you, idiot.” Ann responded.

You blushed hard when you realized what they both meant. You were going to be alone in Ryuji’s room with him and as much as you wanted it to happen, you were positive the only thing that would come of it was one of you losing a game and the other gloating. You supposed that would be good enough, even if for the past few months you were striving for more.

The whole way to his place he never let go of your hand. There was no doubting he used to run track and despite what had happened, you found his limp cute. Did that make you some sort of sick asshole? 

“Shit.” You stopped and nearly fell as he pulled you.

He stopped quickly when he noticed that you weren’t running. “What’s the matter?”

“I forgot my jacket.”

“Oh, that’s ok. Take mine.” Ryuji took off his jacket without hesitation and with a cheerful smile handed it to you. You blushed as you reached out for it and brushed against his hand. “Can’t let a pretty girl like you catch a cold.”

“You think I’m pretty?” You cursed yourself for asking such a stupid question.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be hanging out with you if you weren’t.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“What? I was just joking.” he punched your arm. 

You sighed and rubbed your shoulder. “That hurt.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know my own strength.”

“Well, I guess I can get back at you by kicking your ass in a game.”

“Hah, you wish.” he took you by the hand again, “Come on, it’s getting dark.”

When you got into his room you smiled. It was just like you expected it, just like him. 

“Ok, let’s go.” Ryuji removed his blazer and walked to his tv. His arm muscles were pretty well defined and you had hoped to see more. You only imagined how his ex runner’s legs looked like. “You can take off the jacket if you want. It’s going to get hot in here.”

“I’m sure it will.” you smiled and began to remove his jacket and your blazer. When you put his jacket on his chair you noticed the red flash across his cheeks.

“What is it?” you panicked.

“Uh, um.” he pointed at your shirt.

You looked down and suddenly realized a couple of buttons in the middle of your shirt were unbuttoned. You quickly turned around and buttoned your shirt up. You were so embarrassed but it seemed you weren’t the only one. Thank god he was the only one there.

“S-sorry about that, Ryuji.”

“Oh, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have been looking. I mean, I wasn’t, but I just...”

“I get it. So what game are we playing?” you changed the subject quickly.

“You pick” he moved to the side to let you pick. 

You rummaged through his collection until you saw a familiar title and held out the case. “This one.”

“The one game I’m not good at. Great.”

“Are you afraid of losing to a girl?”

“Hah, no.” Ryuji snatched the case from your hand. As he bent down in front of you you resisted the urge to grab his ass.

“Ready to lose?” he handed you the controller.

“I don’t think that was supposed to a question; maybe a statement about your readiness to lose”, you teased as you grabbed the controller.

“It’s on.” 

You both sat on his bed as you played. It was an even match, he was good, but he was right, he wasn’t as good as he was with other games. You had seen him play before, with Ren, but he was losing his edge. You hoped it was because you were around, but it was most likely because he just wasn’t good at the game like he said.

“Ryuji?” you paused the game.

“Yeah?” he looked back at you.

“Is it ok if I take a quick nap?”

“Um, yeah, but don’t you want to finish this match? I mean you’re in the lead, don’t you want to gloat?”

“What do I get if I win?” you yawned.

“I told you, you get to gloat.”

“I’d rather have a kiss,” you mumbled as you dropped the controller before you laid down on his bed. 

“What?” Ryuji sat there stunned at what you had said.

“Hey, hey.” you heard his voice in your ear as he rocked you gently.

You groaned as you stretched out. “Oh, I’m sorry. How long was I out for?”

“Long enough for me to tell everyone I beat you.” he laughed.

“You didn’t!”

“Of course not. I left the game paused and did some work while you slept.” he gave you his usual playful smile. “So are you ready for me to win this time?”

“Of course not, I want my chance to gloat tomorrow morning.”

“Is that all?” he looked at you, but you had no idea what he was talking about.

“Gimme the controller.”

“So eager to lose.” he handed it over and unpaused the game. 

“Hey ass, you gave me the wrong controller. You will not try to win by using my character when I was in the lead.”

“It’s more of a challenge this way. If you can win this match I’ll let you have whatever you want.”

You weren’t sure what he was getting at but you relented. “Fine.”

Much to his dismay you kicked his ass with his own character. He had hoped that you would be at a disadvantage when he swapped out the controllers, but you were better than he expected.

“Hah, I won. Suck it, Sakamoto!” you stood up victoriously. 

“Well, I suppose I should give you this then.” Ryuji stood up and grabbed you by the hips, pulling you in for a kiss.

Your eyes widened at the sudden realization that the kiss you had mentioned earlier wasn’t in your head; you said it out loud and he heard you.

His tongue grazed along yours as the kiss intensified. It was as if he waited as long as you had for this kiss. As soon as it became hotter he pulled away.

“Ryuji? Why did you stop?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“I swear to God.” you grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in for another kiss. You felt his hands on your lower back as he began to lift your shirt. Your body burned as his hands made contact with your bare back.

“You sure you want this? I mean I don’t want you to feel forced.”

“Ryuji, how dense are you? I’m the one who made the move.”

“Oh, yeah.” he blushed again.

“What is it now?”

“Your shirt…”

You looked down and your top was unbuttoned again. You sighed, and realized that maybe you were a fool for thinking you’d get more from him. You began to button up your shirt again.

“Wait.” he grabbed your hands.

You looked up with a frown. What was he doing?

“Let me.” he moved closer, his breath ghosted against your neck seconds before he bit down on it. You felt him unbutton the rest of your shirt, you felt as his warm hands caress your exposed skin, as they moved to your back and unfastened your bra with surprising skill. You gasped as he began to suck on your neck.

“You’ll leave a mark, Ryuji.”

“I know,” he growled. “I’m sure you have a scarf somewhere that you can use to cover it up.”

“Who said I want to hide it?”

“Oh. Naughty, I like that.” his hands moved to your shoulders where he slowly slid your shirt off your back. He then traced a small line down your chest as he removed your bra.

“You’re just as beautiful as I pictured.”

Heat coursed throughout your body as his words seared into your mind. He did think you were beautiful, but why did he never say anything before?

“You’re hot. I guess I should take the rest of your clothes off too. If you don’t mind, of course.” He gave you that shark toothed smile, the one that set your heart on fire the first time you met him.

“Of course I don’t mind, but aren’t you a bit overdressed yourself?”

“Oh, I’m sure that won’t be a problem for much longer.” he kissed his way down your torso until he reached the waistband of your skirt. You felt his hands slide up your skirt and tease you along your pantyline. You felt the moisture build in between your legs. He looked up at you as he hooked his finger around your panties and pulled them to the side. 

“I-I need to lay down.” you felt your legs tremble and were convinced you’d collapse if he kept going.

He pulled away reluctantly and let you get on his bed. Once you were on your back he got up and pulled you to the edge of his bed. He got on his knees and put your legs on his shoulders. He kissed you along your inner thighs as he got closer and soon he had his finger hooked around the waistband of your panties. He didn’t ask you before he began to slide them off of you.

“Oh, Ryuji.”

“Should I stop?” he nipped your inner thigh.

“No, please don’t. Keep going, I’ve been wanting this for a long time.”

“So have I.” he practically purred. You gasped as you felt his warm tongue lick a stripe along your sex. His hands moved under your ass as he pressed his face closer to you.

Your fingers twisted in his sheets as he devoured you. Your toes began to curl as your orgasm neared. You felt his lips wrap around your clit as he began to suck on it; his tongue slowly caressed it as he did.

“R-Ryuji.” you moaned out. “I’m close.”

“Are you now?” You felt his smile around your clit. “Well, then I guess I should remedy this clothing situation. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Your eyes widened as you took in his lean and muscular body. His body was more amazing than you expected and you found yourself biting your lower lip as he crawled over you. He parted your legs with his and rubbed your sex with his knee, laughing as you cried out for release.

“How about I give you the release you desperately want as soon as you tell me what you want me to do to you?” he whispered in your ear.

“Fuck me.”

“I was hoping for more detail, but I suppose that’s good enough for now.” he lifted an eyebrow when he realized you were already working on his pants. “Eager?”

“What if I am?”

“I like it when a woman takes charge.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll do everything I ask.”

“Everything.” he sounded out every syllable into your ear.

It wasn’t long before he was inside you and hissing as your nails dug into his back. You made sure you weren’t the only one who would walk away with marks. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he snapped his hips against yours. He leaned over you and bit down on your neck as his moves became more erratic. You raked your fingers through his hair and moaned out his name as you came. Your legs trembled around him as you rode out the wave.

“I’m getting close, babe.”

 _Babe_. It sounded nice coming from him. Before too long he cried out your name and collapsed on top of you. He kissed your neck until you began to laugh and then he rolled off of you. The both of you caught your breath and then started to laugh.

“Who won that one?” Ryuji turned to face you.

“I think it was a tie.” you looked up at his ceiling. You shivered when you felt his fingers trace small lines on your neck. 

“You’re going to need a big scarf.”

“I swear if my whole neck is marked I’ll kill you.”

“Hey you said you wanted it marked.”

“Within reason.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You quickly got up and went through your bag until you found the mirror Ann had you hold for her. You looked at your neck while Ryuji laughed. You let out a sigh of relief before throwing a pillow at him.

“You asshole, you made me think there was a lot.” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Do you realize how much we’d be interrogated if I did? I’m not that stupid.” Ryuji mumbled. 

“Uh huh.” You admired the marks he did leave. For months you fantasized about his teeth breaking your skin and now there you were, tracing the marks he left with the tips of your fingers.

“Do you want one more match before you head home? I want to reclaim my crown.”

“What do you want if you win?” you looked back at him.

“How about a kiss?”


End file.
